Adjustments
by codedriver
Summary: New parents Jean Luc and Beverly Picard learning to deal with their roles in Star Fleet and home with their son Rene. ( this storyline is taken from the current books )
1. Chapter 1

Adjustments

By TC Amlin

This story comes from the Novels and is a small glimpse of life for the new family.

Beverly walked a little faster than normal to her quarters that she shared with her husband and now newborn son. Taking advantage of 24th century medicine allowed for a four week recoup period and her return to work on a light schedule for a few weeks. Plus along with a great staff that was willing to make a few more adjustments here and there for ships leaders to change years of childless habits.

Beverly had usually been the one responsible for retrieving Rene from day care but with Troop off the ship for the 1st time in months helping with the recovery from the Borg war, she had ended up staying late for the birth of new crewman Taylor's 1st child. Not that staying over 10 hours bothered her because delivery duty was usually joyful, it was that she was just worried about the two men in her life and how the longest period they had been without her was going.

Jean Luc had amazed her with how he handled her labor and Rene's birth and then being a new Dad. She had been expecting the same nervousness that Jack had shown with Wesley. Smirking she even remember how Jack was all thumbs when trying to change diapers and then nearly laughed out loud when Wes had drowned his poor dad with a golden shower when Jack wasn't quick enough with the new diaper.

But not Jean Luc, even though he had treated the infant Wesley like a virus he didn't want to touch, with Rene he was making sure the bond between father and son was a strong one. Volunteering to see to the boy and care for him as though it was old hat. Of course she knew he was going on his experience as Kaman and being a father there stuck more than he thought.

But that didn't mean trying to bottle feed a baby used to breast would be easy with any experience as a parent. Having missed out on that time and bonding when she had Wes because of classes and call schedule though she had had no doubt that she was going to go all out with her newest child. The thrill of the knowledge that she was providing nourishment to Rene and that he was an easy baby to feed filled her with a motherly pleasure like no other.

Which brought a scowl to her face if her husband claimed that they had had no issues in her absence she was going to be upset, especially since the day care giver had called her when she was running late for a feeding on how the young Mr. Picard was adamantly refusing the bottle,thus causing her and the Captain some slight embarrassment when she had to leave a in the middle of an impromptu meeting. Thirty minutes later a happy boy was being cuddled by staff as a hurried mother returned to the meeting in time for the closure of it.

Just as the turbo lift made her floor "Sick Bay to Cr. Crusher?"

Sighing, "Crusher here?

"I am so sorry to bother you but there was an accident on the holodeck and we have a couple of injuries coming in, "came the voice of the newest nurse to staff her sickbay.

"Is it anything more than bumps bruises and cuts that you and the medics can handle?"

"No ma'am, just wanted to advise you," was a flustered answer, "I will call you if there is something serious."

Good idea crossed her brain, "Thank you, Crusher out."

Making it to her door, she entered the darken quarters quietly, her eyes acclimating to the low lit room she wandered over to the crib and to her surprise found it empty. Having seen the couch empty and cups, bottles and pads across the coffee table she took her search to the master bed room and was unable to keep the smile off her face. There laying sound asleep on his back was Captain Jean Luc Picard, bare-chested in his sleep shorts with an equally dressed baby lying on that bare chest.

The other reaction to seeing her son was the pain in breasts reminding her that they were full and seeking relief. She had expressed in her office between examinations and delivery of baby Taylor but all she had wanted to do is cuddle with Rene and enjoy that Motherly bond with him. And now with the cutest scene she alone would be privileged to she could bring herself to take Rene from his father's hold.

She was brought out of her musings by the quiet baritone whisper from the bed, "He is due to wake up soon if he holds to schedule, why don't you get ready for bed and lay down with us. And just take the picture you have been hemming and hawing over so you can embarrass me later."

Without hesitation she grabbed the camera and snapped off a couple of shots and then headed to the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she joined her men in bed.

Knowing her as he did, and how upset she would be if truth be told the little lad had taken the offered bottle from Daddy better than he hoped, "he wasn't very happy at meal time."

Almost feeling the glee from her as she cuddled up beside them, "I'm sorry that I was so late, your newest crew member took her time in coming. I never thought she was going to come out." Mainly because the mother to be didn't want to push she thought irritably.

Having remember the issues with Rene's birth he understood, "well as much as we missed you, we were okay. How are Lt Taylor and Mr Taylor?"

"Michael passed out at the part where you played doctor with this guy," Beverly nodded towards their little guy as her hand caressed his tiny back.

Jean Luc snorted, "Well some overzealous woman trying to be her own doctor thought that it would take more than 4 pushes to bring her child into the world." Not that he really minded after it was said and done, being the one to bring his son into the world had thrilled him even though Dr Tropp wasn't happy at the couple for not saying something a little earlier. He almost snorted again and wished he had had a picture of his face when he turned to the man but it was his wife who said the obvious, 'who was watching the monitors and took their time'?

Both parents laid there in awe of the small body starting to wiggle as hunger brought him to wakefulness. Sensing that full-fledged wails were coming Beverly scooted over and fixed herself so that Jean Luc could ease Rene off his chest and onto the bed. Seamlessly the baby found himself in front of what he wanted and started rooting. Attaching with practiced ease the little one filled his tummy while his parents shared a kiss.

Recognizing that she was still wondering, "We were fine. I fed him, bathed him, played and read to him, changed him and then as he crashed out I called sick bay and Nurse Maxwell let me know that it would awhile so I brought him to bed. Rene and I have an understanding, he knows that Papa might not be the best at this father stuff yet but he knows I am trying."

Smiling a million watt smile at him, "I know you will be dear and…."

"You are his mother and you worry." Leaning over to kiss her, "and I understand." Kissing her again and then kissing Rene's head, "Dear son you are the luckiest boy in the universe to have the momma you do. And heaven help us both till you are on your own as she watches over both us like a hawk."

Laughing she swatted him, "Jean Luc really."

Her movements caused Rene to become dislodged and he let his unhappiness known to his parents causing both to laugh. Settling him back quickly enough and rubbing his back all Beverly Crusher could think of how contended she was and with wonderment that the thoughts of rushing home to a family two years prior were the farthest from her mind.

Ten minutes Jean Luc ordered the lights lowered again to just star light illuminating the cabin as he rubbed the little ones back after mother and son had fallen asleep, laying the lad into his crib Jean Luc said a silent prayer thanking the universe for his happiness and made his way back to bed to join his deeply sleeping wife in slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Adjustments Chapter II

Thanks for the reviews.

Captain Jean Luc Picard walked the decks of his precious ship with some trepidation; he was heading to pick up his young son. The first time ever since Beverly had started back in sick bay two weeks prior. He was more than a little nervous, he knew that this was a test that he had better pass or he knew his wife would never trust him enough to leave the lad alone with his father for some time.

He smiled inwardly some as he knew Beverly didn't really mean to be over protective as his whole demeanor for years had been one of a man who didn't care for children and now low and behold he was a father. Of course he also took her behavior as one that was totally normal as he remembered how Elise had reacted when Batai had been born. It was a mother realizing that this was more than likely her last child and she was going to hang onto every moment and worry twice as much as she had with child number one. The added issue he recognized in Beverly that it had been 34 years since Wesley was born so there was added obsession to tending to young Rene's every need.

The other matter was and he just let them think it, Beverly included, was that no one figured he knew how to care for a child, least of all a new born. Though faded with time, the memories of Kamin was brought back when he held his son. The nights of walking the floor with Maribor and then the bad colic of Batai, he shook his head as he remembered the shower Batai had given him during a diaper change. Needless to say Rene had lacked to spray his father similarly. Lessons learned indeed.

Reaching the day care he entered with his usually stoic self and turning to the infant room.

"Captain Picard, what a surprise. Something keeping Dr Crusher today?" Mrs. Claudik asked as she sized up the Captain. The woman was not holding back anything in her look over as she pondered the correctness of handing the baby over to him. Stories of him being a stern, very tight loner compared to the ones of the fiery out spoken doctor made her wonder what drew the pair together.

He smiled at the woman though he wished to toss her out an airlock for her semi lack for tact, "Yes the doctor is busy so I am here to gather my son up for the evening." Not giving the woman much of an out, "are all of his things packed?"

"Oh Yes Captain. Dr Crusher is a stickler for that when she gets him every day that everything is ready to go." The care giver prattled on as they went towards the crib the youngest Picard was using to stare at the brightly colored stars in the mobile over his bed.

A proud fatherly grin broke out as Jean Luc looked down on his son, his son that he thought would never be, especially with the woman who he was married too. "Come on young man, we need to be heading home."

The baby with eyes still not focusing went looking for the familiar voice and started wiggling causing the proud grin to get wider. Picking the baby up and placing him in his carrier, Jean Luc grabbed his sons diaper bag and with a bounce in his step headed to his quarters.

The two Picard's were stopped occasionally along their path as staff asked to sneak a peak at little guy and who was he to deny them a chance to look upon his off spring. Upon reaching the family quarters Jean Luc set Rene's carrier on the bed as he changed. Rene for his part followed his father's voice as best he could as he father carried on the evening tradition of going over day's events with Beverly while sucking on his hand.

Seeing that his son was getting ready to let loose with a cry that only could be compared to Laxwana in full whining mode, he moved Rene and carried him over to the area set aside with a crib and changing table. "Now now young man, change of clothes and then dinner. Besides your mother would have a fit if you weren't changed and fed on schedule." Lord help them if the plan was changed in any way shape or form, Jean Luc sighed as some things he knew would be a losing battle. Diet and rest still came up between the couple when CMO tried to trump Captain.

Quickly Jean Luc had the baby stripped of his onsie from day care, new diaper on and then in a clean and dry onsie for dinner. He ordered his dinner as he finished the snaps and with an ease only a parent can, then cuddling the infant, he placed things on the table using one hand. Lastly he grabbed a prepared bottle of breast milk. Now the fun really began as he knew that Rene didn't like being bottle fed as he was spoiled by Momma being around all the time to breast feed him but as the days went on and she returned to her fuller schedule the little guy was being forced to wait a little long for meals or fight till either momma came or hunger finally gave in, mostly only if Daddy was the one holding the bottle. Momma didn't know that little tid bit as most of the day care staff decided that upsetting Dr Crusher wasn't a wise move.

Settling them into a chair, Rene finally let it be known he was tired of waiting so Jean Luc placed the nipple into his mouth, it took a few minutes of calm endless chatter from daddy till Rene gave in to how his dinner was to be and let dad off the hook and to enjoy his meal. Take that you old biddy Chaudik. "Thank you my boy. Now we will have to let your momma think you fought longer than you did. I know she thinks that you fuss more than you really do because you have your mother's enthusiasm in food. Well when she comes home we just let her think that okay? I mean I would hate to hurt her feelings on the first night she leaves us men here to our own devices, don't you agree?"

Rene for just stared at his father with look that was like whatever daddy.

After a bit with dinner behind them, Jean Luc settled them on the couch with Rene laying across his lap as he reviewed aloud the PADs full of reports he put off till after shift and soon shifted over to a children's book he had loved as a boy. The memories of his Momma reading to him left him with some regret at the fact his mother, long gone, would never know his family. Regrets of the sort had pained him more than he ever would have thought they would as he looked back at the pretentious decisions of youth and what he may have lost in giving himself fully to Star Fleet instead of sharing it with a wife and children.

A gurgle and wiggles brought him out of his reminiscences of paths not taken, "quite right Rene, those are not thoughts of a happy man are they? I mean I wouldn't have you or your mother and that in its self would be a tragedy." The drool like smile crossed the baby's face as he tried to say 'yes dad'.

"Well let's see how things are going with your Mother," tapping his badge, "Picard to sick bay…."

"Sick bay here Captain, Nurse Maxwell sir, can I help you?" came the nervous squeaky voice of the newest ensign.

"I was looking for an update on the case Dr Crusher is on?"

A pause, "Sir it looks like it will be some time before Dr Crusher will be done, do you need her sir?"

"No, and don't bother her please. Picard out," he ended as he tapped his chest again. The tweets causing Rene to jump, "sorry son, but you will need to get used to those sounds as they will be part of your life."

Looking at the clock, "Well it looks like it's just you and me for bedtime, another thing we will need to get used to as your mothers work will call her more often than not. I hope son that our backups will allow us to be home more at night, or at least the evenings when you are awake. I can't promise that daddy will be home every night but I will promise you as many as I can." Bringing the infant up to his chest so he could pat his back, "I also try to keep my promise to be a better father to you than what my father was to me and that means no matter what you do or where you go Rene, I will love you no matter what."

Using his free hand to wipe a tear that had formed in between the pats on Renes back, Jean Luc repeated the vow internally and how he would say it often because he never wanted his son to ever doubt the love he felt for him.

Recapturing his usual composure, "Well how about we get ready for bed?" he asked as he drew the infant down to see that he had fallen asleep. "Well, I guess I just need to get ready and catch up."

Standing with practiced ease, laying the sleeping child in his crib and covering him up with a blanket from his Aunt Marie, Jean Luc headed to the master suite to shower and change. Cringing at the thought of going to bed alone he just dressed in shorts and turned down the lights and was almost asleep as a noise came from the crib. Jumping up he crossed over using the windows illumination to light his way.

He found that Rene had spit up some, so sighing, he took off the onsie, left the diaper on and grabbed a soft towel, a clean diaper and took the little one to give him a bath. Finishing it with ease he didn't think would happen but knew he was falling back again to memories of Maribor and Batai which brought back a favorite time with them. So deciding that it was worth the wraith of his wife, Jean Luc settled the diaper only covered baby on his chest, grabbing the covers to ward off any chills and relaxed. Within a few minutes the cabin was quiet save the deep breaths of the two Picard males.

Hours later Jean Luc heard the hiss of the doors to the quarters opening and felt rather than saw the look he knew was coming from his wife after her search for Rene lead her to the master bed room.

"He is due to wake up soon if he holds to schedule, why don't you get ready for bed and lay down with us. And just take the picture you have been hemming and hawing over so you can embarrass me later." Trying not to smile as she clicked off a few pictures of them, he kept his eyes closed as he heard her getting ready for bed and the pleasure of feeling the weight of her joining them in bed. Deciding to make her happy without asking, "He wasn't very happy at meal time," and saw her eyes light up at the statement she was missed.

She apologized and the discussed the events that kept her away and then Rene woke up as almost he knew momma was there and wanted a late night snack. He covered what he knew she wanted to know on what had missed on her first evening away from her baby.

Soon enough found tired momma and contented child asleep. Gently picking up the sleeping boy he carried the boy to his crib, dressed him in a sleeper and said prayer thanking the universe for his happiness and made his way back to bed to join his deeply sleeping wife in slumber.

Maybe more…


	3. Chapter 3 - Birthdays and Anniversaries

Adjustments III – Anniversaries and Birthdays

Thanks for the reviews – and I don't own them or any of the characters except the few I created.

The books don't have the dates for when Jean Luc and Beverly got married but by the timeline it puts it about sometime in August and then the same for Rene's birth. If you go by what Jean Luc said in 'Great than the Sum' that they 8 ½ months to pick a name you would put the baby due in mid August and so I went with that and chose 8-1-2481 for the boys birthday and then 8-2-2480 for their anniversary. I just thought 8-1-81 was cool.

I also have some more chapters written that will take us back and forth in Rene's life

vvVvv

0530 Picard Quarters

8-2-2481

It was still dark in the cabin as Captain Jean Luc Picard sat awake staring at the stars as the flashed by the ship at warp 3. He was lost in the emotions of the events of the past year and how much his life had changed in that year. Then there were new challenges he would be facing in this new day. He was a father, a father with little background in how except the memories of a man who lived over a thousand years ago.

It was the memories of helping his wife bring the baby into the world was still overwhelming him too as she had decided to play doctor to herself with his help to do some pushing prior to having their little world intruded upon with her staff to help with the birth. But she forgot one player, Rene and he seemed eager to be born as her body seemed more than ready to be getting rid of its little passenger. It took five pushes for Rene crown and two more to be born into his father's waiting hands.

Jean Luc had given her a hard time as all she could say was "well when I got to that point with Wesley he took over 30 minutes, not 1."

His rebuttal was "at least our son knows how to be on time unlike his mother." And the comment earned him one of Beverly Crushers famous glares as he gently laid the baby on her chest.

Of course none of the humor was taken well by Beverly's second who had been so looking forward to delivering the little guy. Beverly's flippant remark to Dr Tropp when he asked 'why they hadn't called when she was going to push' and she replied 'who was watching the monitors', needless to say he did sort of get the last laugh when he ordered her to stay the rest of night in the recovery ward.

And here he was after leaving his sleeping family in sick bay to come and get the few things they had gotten for the boy when she went into hard labor in the middle of dinner. It was an outfit for Rene and robe for her. It also gave him time to set up the anniversary present he been planning on giving Beverly today for dinner had Rene not decided to join them three weeks early. It was like he knew that it was coming up and wanted to be here for it and he would be.

He got up and quietly got to his mission of making sure his wife was surprised.

vvVvv

Sickbay

An hour later

Beverly looked down on her newborn son as he finished feeding. She was still amazed at over all how easy his birth had been compared to her firstborn over 32 years prior, just six hours of labor verses nearly twenty-eight with Wesley and that instead of her husband passing out, this time he delivered the baby himself. Chuckling silently, and not because he wanted to but because you were playing doctor instead of patient and instead of paying attention to your own body went with your brain saying it will take awhile. Well it was worth it to be able to share something that special with Jean Luc and then see his face moments later after Rene had been cleaned up as his son was placed in his arms.

"We are going to have to work hard at making sure your Daddy doesn't spoil you rotten. He is walking on cloud nine right now and I am not sure when he will come down." Seeing that he was done suckling, she moved him to her shoulder, "and please tell me what was so important that you scared him to death in coming early? It was enough to make me nervous but after a quick scan I knew all was well but your Daddy didn't. I really didn't think I would get him through the whole process without medication and he was a better trooper than I have seen lately in new fathers." And Jean Luc had been after about an hour of her labor in addition to his calm he became a great coach being everything she had needed. "Just what got into you to be in such a hurry to get here hmmm?"

Her smile grew as she heard the small belch given by the baby and then little shutter as he settled down to sleep.

"So are you ready to get out of here now Mrs. Picard?"

Her smile went from happy to sarcastic as Dr Tropp entered her room with scanner in hand. Not too many braved calling her Mrs. Picard since she went professionally by Crusher; not that she didn't get a secret joy when it was used but she sure as hell didn't let anyone know it, including Mr. Picard, "well, as soon as my doctor decides to release me and my husband returns, unless you plan on using your temporary power as CMO to keep me here?"

"While that sounds like fun I am sure the ship's captain would have my head.

Only catching that part, "Your head for what Dr? Being late to a birth?"

Beverly didn't hide her laughter and brought a scowl again to Tropps face as it seemed that being a minute late would be a humorous remembrance for his commanders for some time to come. "I was just asking the new mother here if she wanted to go home because I am ready to clear them both as healthy and ready to leave."

"I guess my timing is fortuitous then," Jean Luc said as he looked from the doctor to his wife and son, "I have her robe and his going home outfit."

Setting the items on the bed, he took the infant from Beverly and cuddled the boy close as Beverly got up gingerly and put on her robe. Then taking Rene back, she dressed him in the small onsie that Jean Luc had brought, it was a deep purple and made the baby look like a huge grape at all of 6lbs. Then wrapping him in an equally purple with green trim baby blanket, she picked the baby back up she glared at her husband over his choice and got a 'what?' innocent look from him.

"Come on dear before I have to violate my leave and become captain when the good doctor here decides to keep you longer."

"They are both fine Sir, and trust me when I say that keeping Mrs. Picard here any longer might not be good for my health, and to you ma'am, since you like being your own personal physician, you know what to look for and please come back if you need us. Otherwise I don't plan on seeing you in uniform for four weeks." Then Tropp turned and left the room.

Beverly came over to her husband's side, "Shall we?"

Pulling her close and in a totally uncharacteristic show of affection, placed his arm over her shoulders leading her from sickbay to their quarters. Mainly because it gave him a better view of looking at his son as the tyke slept peacefully in his mother's arms but it also felt great to just be a man, husband, father and not Captain for the first time in years.

Arriving to the their quarters with the rare chance on running into no one, unbeknownst at the orders of his Number One to clear a path for the new parents, Jean Luc ushered them inside to the candle lit room, "Happy Anniversary dear and happy birthday son"

Tears coming easily, "Oh Jean Luc," she turned to him and kissed him. "I completely forgot…"

"Well you were a bit busy and Rene caused a change in plans but I didn't want to completely let them go." He stated as he guided her to the couch and assisted her in sitting, then joined her, pulling her as close as he could. "I will just have to relegate the romantic part to another time for a few weeks." And get used to making love to you with someone else in the room.

Sensing his thought, "Only a few days dear and then we can remember the better part of our honeymoon." She said as she bobbed her eyebrows at him, "I actually had a great outfit for tonight that will never fit again."

"Who said it will never fit again?" Missing the meaning of what she was hinting at.

"Besides the obvious, do you really want two?"

Still reeling at being a father, "I really haven't given it much thought but the final decision lies with you as you are the one going through nine months of pregnancy and then birth." Reaching down to gently slide a finger over his son's face his voice caught as he continued, "I never imaged in my wildest dreams of being a father at all but a father to two?"

"Well technically, you were a father to Wes in his teen years and Wes is your stepson so technically you are the father of two boys. So essentially another would make three." Knowing that in some way she would be more than willing to have another child if he really wanted to but deciding to let him off the hook, "I say we see how you do with late night feedings, dirty poopy diapers and my moods as we navigate our new life with Rene before we discuss another one."

Nodding in agreement, "That's fine with me but just to let you know, I am happier than I ever thought I had the right to be thanks to you and your love. And I do love you Beverly, more than you can ever know."

Hormonal tears welled up in her eyes at his statement as she turned to kiss him, telling him how she felt back without words. Finally the need to breathe caused them to split, "I love you too Jean Luc." Then turning to lean back on him again, she sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

Letting her rest there for a few minutes as he saw how tired she was, then, "Why don't we put him down for as long as he will sleep and catch up on some ourselves too?"

"Sounds like a great idea." Letting him up and releasing Rene to him, then taking his other hand as he offered it to pull her up off the couch. Seeing him frown when she winched, "its okay, modern medicine can heal me in hours compared to weeks like when you go all natural," remembering the conversations of how his mother went all natural and no medical aides because of his father. And very thankful that Jean Luc didn't hold those same beliefs, "but they can't take away every ache instantly. Plus my age has something to do with it too since I'm not a young woman anymore." Lifting a hand to Jean Luc's cheek in a comforting move, "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Knowing it was better to remain silent he lead them to the master bedroom, let go of his wife to settle his son in the bassinet that he had moved earlier by their bed. The proud parents stood there for a few more minutes gazing at their little miracle before the exhaustion of the past 12 hours took over and they retired to the bed cuddle up together.

vvVvv

Maybe more later…


End file.
